Knight Stalker
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Ritterjäger This quest is the final Artifact quest for Dragoon- otherwise known as AF3. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak with Rahal in Chateau d'Oraguille for a cutscene. ** Rahal is in the Royal Knights' Quarters (to the left after you enter the Chateau). ** You must be Dragoon to flag the quest. *Speak with Ceraulian (in Cargo Room A) in Port San d'Oria for another cutscene where Brugaire asks you to find the helm of the last Dragoon for him. *You need to speak to Ceraulian again after the cutscene. *Go to Kuftal Tunnel and open a coffer to obtain the key item Challenge to the Royal Knights. ** You do not need to be Dragoon when you open the coffer. *Return to Chateau d'Oraguille and speak with Rahal. *Speak with Balasiel (F-7) in Southern San d'Oria and then go back and speak to Rahal one more time. At this point Rahal will tell you that you need to find the helm of the last dragoon, and that your wyvern should be able to sense where it is. *Head to the Temple of Uggalepih in Yhoator Jungle. :*'You will need your Wyvern out to spawn the NMs.' (Call Wyvern) *Make your way to south to F-11 on the first map and walk through the granite door to the North of F-11 to enter a room in F-9/10. (Note: The ??? here is very close to the one used to spawn the Death from Above NM.) :*Only invisible is needed to make it to this room safely. *Clear out the tonberries, bees and doll in F-11 and then you are ready to spawn the 2 NM shadows. The Rumble Crawlers aren't aggressive like the ones in Crawler's Nest, so they may be ignored. *When ready, cast Sneak (or have a mage cast it on you) and hit the ??? on the floor to spawn Cleuvarion M Resoaix and Rompaulion S Citalle. :*The NMs will not link if you spawn them with Sneak active and pull them from afar. :*It is only necessary to Kill Rompaulion S Citalle to complete this Quest (If doing so, let Cleuvarion M Resoaix despawn first before killing it) :* You can also kill Cleuvarion M Resoaix instead and let Rompaulion S Citalle despawn although the warrior is much harder to kill. *After the shadows are dead, touch the ??? again to receive a cutscene and complete the quest. (Please note, that if you get the message, "It seems some kind of ceremony occured here...", you may be too far from the ???. Play around with the angle at which you're standing, and the cutscene will start.) ;Note:Returning to Ceraulian in Port San d'Oria when you are done will trigger a short cutscene with Brugaire, although is not necessary. Rahal will also thank you for solving the mystery behind the last Dragoon. *Note* If and when you get to fight for the shadows please note that a party thats there can claim one shadow. We killed 1 shadow and a near by party killed the second one. Please note that as of now I do not know which shadow must be killed to trigger cutscene but for my party we killed Rompaulion S Citalle. *Killed for an LS friend aug 08, 3 times tryed only killing one and he could'nt get the CS 4th try killed both and got CS. Wondering if they changed it?? *''(see testimonials)'' ---- Game Description Client: Rahal (Royal Knights' Quarters, Chateau d'Oraguille) Summary: :Rahal wants you to gather information regarding the attacks on the Royal Knights.